Life before you
by jj87
Summary: Charlie's cover is blown, after escaping she runs into Brax and drags him into her mess, after following her from place to place hoping to catch up with her before the blokes after her do he has one thing on his mind-bring Charlie home, but will she want him to? was it just a spur of the moment thing? would she even want to be with him? does she feel the same? usual cast appear
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, a new one I couldn't resist, enjoy.**

Charlie sighed as she looked around at the situation she'd gotten herself into, here she sat in the back of a car hands tied and a gun on her. Her undercover gig had blown up in her face, she was alone now no one knew she was in danger.

Looking ahead she saw red lights coming up, as the car began to slow down she racked her brain trying to think of one last plan to save her life, looking to the driver she saw him light a cigarette, looking to the passenger she saw him on his phone-they were distracted. Seeing the guy beside her with the gun looking the other way out the window she quickly threw a plan together, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and said a quick prayer.

Moving to the window she leaned into it so she could reach the handle and move her legs, darting them over she knocked the gun out of his hand and threw the door open, as hands came on her she shot her head down and bit them hard. Once they pulled back she jumped out and ran as fast as she could.

As she turned down an alley she looked back to see all three jump out and run in her direction "shit," she panted and took off running. Running out onto a busy street she looked back to see them gaining on her, taking off again she looked around for somewhere to hide, she was out of breath she needed a few minutes to think.

"There she is!" the guy with the gun yelled as they got closer.

Ducking into a café she looked around quickly, she couldn't sit alone or hide in the bathrooms. Seeing a guy sitting alone playing with his phone she quickly pulled off her coat let her hair down and dived into the seat across from him "I'll give you a hundred bucks if you pretend I'm your girlfriend," she said before he could say anything.

The guy raised and eyebrow and sat back "why should I?" he asked not quite believing this was happening at all.

"I'll die if you don't," she said and quickly and looked behind her "three guys are gonna come through that door any second now looking for me…please?" she asked.

They guy sat forward and noticed her ties "you're serious?" he asked slightly panicked.

"Yes," she hissed and ducked her head as the door opened.

The guy looked up and saw three out of breath guys in the doorway, he watched as one gave orders and they all split up, moving closer to her he blocked her view and undid her ties. He noticed the guy watching him so he moved closer playing with her hair to cover her face, he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

As he kissed her Charlie opened her eyes to see them all come back to the door shrugging, smiling into the kissed she closed her eyes…may as well enjoy it.

When he pulled back he smirked and stood up "I'll get you a coffee then," he said and walked off to the counter.

…..

A while later she was still sitting there with him, so far he'd made small talk staying away from why she was running no names had been given yet either "you know you didn't have to kiss me back there," she said.

He shrugged "only way to cover your face without throwing my jacket over your head," he chuckled. He leaned forward and lowered his voice "why are they after you?"

Charlie sighed heavily and sat back in her chair "because I screwed up-big time," she said and looked around "I'll give you five hundred if you can get me out of here and somewhere safe for the night."

He thought for a moment "okay," he nodded "I know a place, come on then," he said and stood up.

Charlie watched him walk to the door, grabbing her coat she stood up and followed him, stopping at the door she stuck her head out and looked up and down the street "they're gone," she said and stepped out.

Halfway down the street he stopped at a car "this is me," he said and unlocked it.

"A Ute…nice," she said and walked around to the passenger side.

"You know cars?" he asked as she climbed in.

"Yup," she nodded "my brother is a mechanic he thought me everything I know," she replied as she pulled her belt on.

He chuckled and pulled away "impressive, not many girls know cars…what's your name by the way?"

"Charlie," she replied as she sunk lower in her seat "and you?"

"Brax," he replied and looked out at an SUV parked up with three guys inside "that's them there," he said as he drove by.

Charlie looked out the back window once they were far enough "getting their next instructions no doubt," she said and settled back into the seat.

"You steal from them?" Brax asked a while later.

"No," she replied and looked over at him "how come you didn't question me more when I sat down? Does this happen to you a lot?" she chuckled.

"No, you're my first," he chuckled "but believe it or not I've seen worse-done worse," he added.

"Yeah?" she asked "like what?"

Brax looked at her and raised an eyebrow "like I'm gonna tell you, you could be a cop and have me done."

"I am a cop," she replied seriously "and trust me after what I've done handing you over for shit you've done is the last thing on my mind."

"For real?" he asked when she didn't laugh "you're a cop?"

"Yeah," she sighed "although I don't think I have a job anymore," she muttered.

Brax went silent, she was a cop, he had to be careful what he said around her, he looked over at her when she said something "what? I wasn't listening," he said.

"I said don't go all quiet and weird on me now, as far as I'm concerned I'm not a cop now and I really don't care what you've done," she said.

* * *

Turning a corner he parked the car and nodded to a house across the street "you'll be staying here," he said.

"Okay, thanks…who owns it?" she asked.

"I do," he replied "but I have to do something first so I'm not going in yet."

Charlie panicked slightly "can I trust you? How do I know you're not going back to them?" she asked pulling at the door.

"Hey, hey," he said and rubbed her shoulder "calm down, you can trust me I'm just going to get my shift covered I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Where?" she asked calming slightly.

"Angelo's, my restaurant down on the beach…promise," he said and held his hand up.

Charlie sighed and sat back "sorry…trust issues," she said and looked over at him "you don't need to get cover over me, I'll be fine on my own."

Brax chuckled and pulled out a key "I'll be back, alarm code is six, four, eight, four," he said handing them to her.

"Your birthday?" she asked,

"Maybe…why?" he replied.

"Mine too…except eighty six for me," she replied.

"So you're not even thirty?" he asked "wow," he added when she nodded.

"This year…why?" she asked as she climbed out and closed the door.

Brax lowered the window "well you're incredibly hot for starters," he said before he could stop himself "uh, sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out," he said and looked away quickly.

Charlie chuckled and started to back away "you're not so bad yourself…I'll see ya in a while then," she added and ran across the lawn towards the door.

Brax watched her let herself in, sighing he pulled away-he was in trouble.

Charlie walked around Brax's house and smiled at all the pictures mostly of him and three boys-two of them in their later teens at most. Walking to the bathroom she turned the shower on and walked to a room hoping it was Brax's, sniffing she caught scent of the aftershave she'd smelled off him earlier-she was in the right room. Grabbing clothes and locating a towel she went in and closed the door behind her. Shower food a nice cup of tea and then it was bed for her, she needed to figure out her next move and sort this mess out, she didn't know how much time she had.

Down at Angelo's Brax sat at his computer trying to figure out who could do his shift, he'd called all the staff that were off but got no luck they were all busy, it was Saturday after all. Sighing he sat back and racked his brain looking for a way out of his shift.

A few minutes later he looked up when the door opened and in walked his brother "hey Case," he said and watched him sit down.

Hey, uh, I know you're busy and all but…" he trailed off and scratched the back of his head.

"Spit it out," Brax chuckled "you want money?"

"Yeah," Casey nodded "but I was here to ask for extra shifts not for you to give it to me…but in advance," he chuckled.

Brax chuckled and stood up 'bingo' he thought "this evening five to close?" he asked.

"Yeah that'll be great, thanks Brax," Casey smiled.

Brax reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet "I'll pay you now for today and tomorrow is that enough?"

Casey nodded and took it from him "for Ruby's birthday thanks bro, you're the best!" he called and ran out the door.

…..

Arriving home Brax went to let himself in "ouch!" he hissed when he bounced back, trying the handle again he rubbed his nose and frowned "why is the door locked?" he asked himself. Remembering Charlie he shook his head and tapped at the door "it's me!" he called so she'd answer.

Charlie stuck her head out from the kitchen that was the third time someone had tried the door and banged it down "Brax?" she said walking to it "is that you?" she called.

"Yes…can you let me into my house please?" he called back.

Charlie hurried over and undid all the locks and opened the door "sorry, people kept knocking and trying to open it," she said as she walked back to the kitchen.

Brax locked it behind him "I always leave it open, people come and go…wow," he said stopping in the doorway "what's all this?" he asked looking at the laid out table.

Charlie shrugged "a thank you," she said and pulled him in "you're just in time," she said pushing him into a seat. Coming back with a plate she put it beside him "eat up," she said and walked back to the stove.

"You didn't have to do this Charlie," he said as she sat beside him.

Charlie shrugged and looked down "you saved my life…it's just dinner," she replied.

Brax sat watching her in amazement you wouldn't know what happened earlier had happened at all, she had showered and now wore his clothes, she had made dinner and cleaned up to anyone else this was just two people sitting down to dinner like they did every day "thanks," he said and smiled "I can't remember the last time someone made dinner for me."

Charlie smiled quickly and picked up her fork "does anyone else live here?" she asked "I was thinking I'd take the sofa if that's okay with you?"

Brax nodded "my brothers Casey and Kyle," he replied "you take my bed," he added.

"I can't do that, you've done enough for me already," she replied.

"It's fine I end up there most weekends anyway," he chuckled "and I'll assume you don't want anyone else to know you're here?" he asked.

"No, guess not," she replied "I promise I'll be gone once I come up with a plan."

"No rush," he replied and left her to her thoughts.

After dinner Brax stood up and went to take her plate "I'll do that," she said and stood up quickly.

"You go sit down you cooked I'll clean up," he said taking the plate from her.

"It doesn't matter it's the least I can do," she said and took it from him again.

"Charlie," he warned "you don't need to do anything, I helped you because you needed help…go sit, I'll get you a beer when I'm done."

Charlie stepped back and held up her hands, watching him for a moment she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "thank you," she said and walked to the living room.

* * *

A few minutes later Brax joined her on the sofa and held out a beer "any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Nah, have this and get some sleep…you?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was supposed to be working tonight," he replied.

Charlie nodded and picked at her bottle "you know I'll be fine on my own if you wanted to go out or something."

Brax placed his hand on her knee "if you need to talk I'm here, sometimes it makes you feel better to get it off your chest."

Charlie sighed "I have no idea where to start Brax, the only ending I see to this is me ending up dead."

"That's not gonna happen," he said moving closer to her "I won't let it happen," he added.

Charlie smiled and looked over at him "you can't help me if they find me."

"I don't think you know just what family you're dealing with here," he chuckled and moved closer again "Charlie once you're under my roof no one will touch you…I promise you," he said seriously.

Charlie tilted her head and studied him "why are you doing this?" she asked "I mean you could have dropped me off got six hundred bucks and went on your way."

Brax shrugged "my gut is telling me to hang onto you…I don't want your money either, I wanna help you."

Charlie leaned in and kissed him-how could she not after he said that? Pulling back she looked to see his reaction, once his eyes darted to her mouth she kissed him again.

Brax slid his hand onto her cheek and deepened the kiss, he couldn't believe this was happening, he slid his hand onto her waist as she moved closer and pulled her to him. Just as she moved to straddle him someone tried the handle and banged into the door.

"Ouch!" they hissed "Brax!" they yelled and banged on the door "why's the door locked?"

Charlie giggled and pulled back "I'll be in your room," she said and slid off him.

Brax chuckled and walked to the door waiting for her to close the bedroom door, opening it he stepped back "alright mate," he said as his friend Jack walked in.

Jack rubbed his nose and leaned against the sofa "why was the door locked?" he asked "I didn't even know it had a lock."

Brax chuckled and walked to the kitchen "Heath was looking for me to do something I didn't want to so I locked it…what's up?" he asked and handed him a beer.

"I just saw Casey down Angelo's he said he was covering your shift tonight," Jack said.

"Yeah," Brax said slowly "so?"

"So you were meant to be having a drink with us for my birthday remember?" Jack asked.

Brax closed his eyes and cursed himself he had forgotten all about that "I know," he lied "I had stuff to catch up on I was gonna drop in when I was done."

Jack scoffed and drained his beer "I'll see you there at nine then-and don't forget!" he called as he walked out the door.

….

Brax stood against the counter trying to think of a plan, walking to the door he locked it and walked to his room. Pushing the door in he found her lying on the bed looking at the ceiling, sitting beside her he lay back and put his hands behind his head "you should go," Charlie said a minute later.

Brax looked over at her "I don't wanna leave you on your own."

"I'll be fine," she said and sat up on her elbows "I'm probably just gonna go asleep anyway-go," she replied.

Brax thought for a moment "alright," he said and sat up "but it'll only be for an hour, I'll take my key and lock the door behind me, I'll try keep Casey and Kyle out until I come home."

"You don't need to keep them away I'll be staying in here, you go have some fun," she said and lay back.

"Better get ready then," he said and walked to his bathroom, coming back after his shower he pulled on clothes and sat on the end of the bed.

Charlie opened her eyes and sat up "you're leaving now?" she asked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he said turning back to her "yeah, just gonna leave you my number just in case."

Charlie kissed him on the cheek "have fun," she chuckled.

Brax watched her for a moment walking to her side he sat down "you know you could come with me."

"Nah," she yawned "apart from the fact I'm on the run I'm kinda tired…you scrub up well," she said smoothing out his shirt.

"Got it," he chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I left my number on the dresser no one should knock and if Casey and Kyle do come home they have no reason to come in here."

Charlie nodded and kissed him quickly "stop worrying about me and go play with your friends," she giggled and lay back.

Brax chuckled and stood up "see ya later, call me if you need me!" he called as he walked out the door.

Walking outside Brax locked the door and leaned against it he felt really bad leaving her there on her own, he shook his head and pushed himself off the door "just an hour Brax she'll be fine," he said out loud and climbed into his car.

Inside Charlie watched him go and sighed, she'd screwed up big time, she was in enough of a mess with out dragging Brax into it…she couldn't stay here for long, she couldn't get him involved. Walking to his room she closed the door and walked to the bed, she needed a plan and fast.

* * *

Down at Angelo's Brax had joined the others, Jack moved closer to him "why do you smell like a girl?" he asked.

Brax chuckled "what?" he asked "how do I smell like a girl?"

Peter moved over and sniffed him "he's right you smell like perfume."

Brax frowned and sniffed himself and smelled Charlie, he shrugged and looked at Jack "must be the shower gel I used."

"Yeah" Jack drawled "I know that door was locked for a reason…who is she?" he smirked "was she there when I called over?"

Brax chuckled "no one was there, I do not smell like a chick and I told you why the door was locked."

Peter scoffed "were not stupid man we've worked it out-and Noah saw a girl get out of your car and go into your house earlier."

Brax sighed what did he say now? "Alright," he muttered "she's a friend from the city she was only here today, she's gone nothing happened she won't be back-move on."

Casey walked up to Brax with the landline "Kyle is at the door he can't get in he said it's locked," he frowned.

Jack and Peter burst out laughing "gone is she?" Jack laughed.

"Shut up," Brax chuckled and walked away "Kyle?" he said.

"Hey, I just got home and the door is locked I need my laptop….do we even have a key for it?"

Brax chuckled shows how much their door was locked "I have one here you can come to Angelo's for it or I can drop it over."

"Uh' I'll walk over," he said slowly.

"Something wrong?" Brax asked he knew by the tone of his voice.

"No," he said slowly "well I don't think so, a car keeps driving up and down our street they slowed down every time they passed me now they're just sitting across the street watching me…never mind they're gone, I'll be over now," he said and hung up.

Brax walked back to the bar and grabbed his keys "taking off already?" Peter asked.

"Someone is following Kyle I'll be back," he said and took off before anyone could stop him. Locating Kyle he pulled in and waited for him to climb in "did they come back again?"

"No…is this something you've done?" he asked.

"No," Brax replied "can you and Case stay at Heath's tonight? I need to figure this out," he said as they pulled into his drive.

"Uh, sure," Kyle said and followed him into the house, grabbing what he needed he walked to Casey's room and just took the clothes that were on the bed "I'll be off then," he said watching Brax pace the living room.

Brax nodded "take the back way, call me when you get there."

Kyle nodded and walked to the back door "call me if you need us," he said before slipping out.

….

Brax paced for another while trying to remember if he had any unfinished business he'd forgotten about, sure how could he? He asked himself he'd dealt with everything in Mangrove river and moved the boys down here to the bay two years ago-he'd been clean since.

Remembering Charlie he locked the back door and walked to his room tipping the door he stuck his head in and found her asleep on his bed, looking to the tv he walked over and turned it off before walking to the bed and pulling blankets over her.

Sitting down he let out a heavy sigh and dropped back onto the bed maybe he was worrying over nothing, maybe it was just guys looking for another house.

Charlie stirred when he lay back and opened her eyes "something wrong?" she asked and glanced at the clock "you're not even gone an hour," she added.

"Nah," he replied "just wasn't in the mood."

"Brax," she said and sat up "I don't know you that long but I can tell you're lying…what's up?" she asked scooting to sit beside him.

Brax sighed heavily "Kyle called me, he said he was at the door with no key, he said someone was driving up and down the street and kept looking at him."

Charlie nodded and rolled off the bed "they're looking for me, I shouldn't have come here, I've put you all in danger," she said as she gathered up her clothes "I should go," she said and walked by him.

"Hey!" Brax called and ran after her "you can't go out there," he said pulling her back "we don't even know it was them, it could be anyone looking for a house or something."

Charlie walked back to him "if you believe that why did you come home?"

"Kyle had no key I had to let him in he needed stuff for school," he replied and led her back to the room "you're not going anywhere?" he said and closed the door.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep me here?" she asked.

Brax shrugged and looked at her "because I don't want you to go," he answered.

"Why? Because I'm hot?" she giggled and walked closer to him "because you wanna kiss me again?" she asked cornering him against the door.

Brax chuckled and slid his hands onto her waist "I think it's you that wants to kiss me."

Charlie stood up on her toes she didn't want to get attached to him but she couldn't help it "you'd be right," she said and kissed him hard.

Brax pulled her against him and deepened the kiss, swinging her around so she was at the door he moved onto her neck "you sure you want this?" he mumbled against her.

Charlie dug her nails in and threw her head back when he bit her "yes," she panted out and pulled him back to her kissing him roughly. Tugging at his shirt she ripped it as she pulled it over his head and flung it to the floor.

Brax pulled back "you like it rough?" he asked as he pulled his shirt up on her.

Charlie walked him to the bed and pushed him down "oh you have no idea what I'm about to do to you," she said and climbed onto him.

"Bring it," he replied and pulled her down to him.

* * *

Later they both lay in silence on the bed trying to control their breathing, Brax looked over at her "what?" she laughed.

"I have no words," he said and looked at the ceiling.

Charlie chuckled "you give as good as you get, I like that."

"You're kidding right?" he said and leaned up "you were in control I was afraid to move," he said and kissed her quickly.

Charlie giggled and sat up "need water," she said grabbing the sheets and walking to the door.

"Wow, that woman will kill me," he said and rolled off the bed, pulling on bottoms he followed her "you know," he said wrapping his arms around her "you could stay here for another night," he said and kissed her shoulder.

Charlie giggled and moved back into him "I could, but then I'm afraid I won't leave," she said turning in his arms.

"I think," Brax said pushing some hair behind her ear "I could put up with you for a little longer," he said and kissed her slowly.

They both broke apart when the door opened "Brax!" Jack called.

"Damn it, wait here," Brax said and walked out "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Kyle was okay I called you like ten times…am I interrupting?" he smirked as Brax glanced behind him.

"No," Brax said quickly "and Kyle is fine he wasn't followed after all…you can go now."

Inside Charlie knew that voice how could she not, biting her lip she stepped out.

"What?" Brax asked as Jack's eyes went wide.

"Charlie?" he finally said.

"Jacky," she greeted and smiled quickly.

Brax looked at her then to Jack "you two know each other?"

Charlie looked over at him and nodded before looking at the floor.

Jack sighed "she's my sister…what are you doing here Charlz?" he asked walking to her.

Sister?" Brax asked shocked.

"I screwed up Jack," she whimpered.

Jack shook his head and hugged her "you shouldn't have come here Charlie, you should have called like we planned…we'll fix it…why have you no clothes on?" he asked and turned to Brax "dude did you sleep with my sister?"

"No," Charlie said quickly "I was just about to get a shower."

Jack took a step back "Martha is waiting outside, stay here I'll be back in the morning and you," he said pointing to Brax "have a lot of explaining to do," he said before walking out and closing the door.

Brax stood looking at her for a few minutes "so brother?" he asked "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you knew him," she replied and looked at him "I'm sorry," she added.

"What's this about calling like planned? What does he know?"

"I always have a plan when I go undercover just in case, he's always the one I call," she answered.

"And why not this time?" Brax asked.

Charlie walked by him "I've never been made as a cop before, I caught off guard I didn't have time," she said as she walked into the room.

….

A while later Brax walked back into the room to find her fully dressed sitting on the bed with her chin on her knees "wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Charlie smiled quickly "in the morning?" she asked.

Brax lay back beside her "do you wanna get some sleep then?"

Charlie sighed and lay back on his chest "I have to be gone before Jack comes back tomorrow…he can't be involved in this."

Brax brought his arm down around her "I thought you had a plan with him."

"I did," she nodded "but I'll be dead soon and I can't have him getting hurt," she said and looked up at him "or you."

Brax wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek "no one is gonna touch you I promised didn't I?"

Charlie sniffed and smiled up at him "I really wish I could believe it Brax."

Brax pulled her closer "no matter what happens I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you…get some sleep."

Charlie blew out a breath and leaned up to kissing him, pulling back she kissed him a few times and rested her head against his "I'm really glad I high jacked you this morning," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and kissed her on the head "yeah, me too, I got a feed and all."

Charlie's face turned serious "I need you to do something for me if I don't make it out of this one."

"Charlie stop," he said and nudged her off him "you're not going anywhere no one is gonna get near you while I'm around," he said sitting up.

Charlie sat up beside him and held out a letter "just give this to my daughter and tell her I love her so much."

Brax looked down on the name and looked at her "Ruby is your daughter?" he chuckled when Charlie nodded "she's Casey's girlfriend," he added.

Charlie chuckled and slid onto his lap facing him "about that sleep," she said and kissed him slowly.

Brax slid his hands onto her hips and pulled her closer before lying back with her never wanting to let go.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed that, I know I've another story going but I couldn't resist this one, cya soon JJ**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Charlie sat at the end of Brax's bed ready to sneak out, looking back at him sleeping she sighed and stood up. Looking down at the letter she'd written she shook her head, she'd only met him yesterday and didn't intend on seeing him again it was only for one night after all…why was this so hard then?

"What are you doing?" came Brax's voice.

Jumping she shoved the letter into her pocket and turned to him "thinking if it's a good idea to go for a run," she lied.

Brax sat up and yawned looking at the clock he pulled back the covers "breakfast first then you can go for a run while I go for a surf," he said and walked out to the kitchen.

Charlie pulled the letter out of her pocket and threw it into the closest drawer "try again later," she muttered to herself and followed him.

Brax looked up from his phone when she walked in "Jack said he'd be over at ten so we've to be back by then."

Charlie nodded and sat at the table "what are your plans for the day?" she asked.

Brax shrugged "nothing really, it's Sunday I drop into my mum every week but other than that I'll be here-I'll go when Jack gets here."

Charlie nodded again that was her next get away out the window "where are your brothers?" she asked.

Brax placed a cup in front of her and sat down "they stayed at Heath's last night…my other brother."

"We need to talk," she blurted out and turned to him she couldn't hold it in anymore "Brax I have to leave here, it was only supposed to be one night, I gotta go sort this mess out and get back to my station and face the music there."

Brax sighed "don't you think you should just stay here and lay low for a while?"

Charlie shook her head "I can't risk it, I can't risk them finding me and putting you or you brothers in danger…I can't risk Ruby seeing me either," she said and stood up "I have to go now before Jack gets here."

"Charlie no one knows you're here at least stay one more day?" he asked following her to his room.

"I can't," she replied as she gathered her clothes "the sooner I get outta here the sooner I can get this sorted and move on, and you'll all be safe."

Brax sighed heavily and leaned against the door "will you come back?" he asked.

"Brax," she sighed and looked over at him.

"Did last night mean nothing to you?" he asked.

"Brax, please," she said shakily "I can't do this right now," she said and went to walk by him.

"Hey," he said and grabbed her arm "you're just gonna walk out that door and pretend I never existed is that it?"

Charlie saw the hurt on his face and her heart sank a little "Brax," she said softly and stepped to him "I have to go I can't stay here…what if they find me and you get hurt? I can't be responsible for that."

…

Before Brax could reply the door opened and Jack walked in "Charlie!" he yelled and slammed it "Charlie you get out here right now!"

Charlie frowned and walked out to the living room not liking his tone.

"You shot Jenkins?" he yelled.

"How do you know that?" she asked jumping back, she wasn't prepared for that at all.

"Jesus Charlie!" he yelled and slammed his hands on the back of the sofa "what the hell did you do that for?"

"I had no choice!" she yelled back "I had to," she muttered and dropped into a chair "he turned against me when I needed him most."

Jack walked over and sat beside her "what do you mean he turned against you?"

Charlie sighed heavily "yesterday morning I met with Anderson while Jenkins stayed at home, someone from the crew had seen me and reported back to Stanbridge. We got a call that we were needed at the club as soon as, when we got there we were both ambushed and dragged to his office. Jenkins panicked when he asked who the cop was and said it was me…I don't blame him one of the guys had a gun to his head."

"What happened then?" Jack asked, he had heard a completely different story from Anderson.

"To prove he wasn't a cop Stanbridge handed him a gun and told him to take me off and shoot me. He couldn't do it so I ran at him and took it from him, I let a shot off and watched him fall…I thought it was a test that it was empty, I didn't mean to shoot him, then I ran away," she sniffed.

Jack shook his head "well he's alive anyway, Stanbridges' guys threw him out at the hospital and warned him not to come back…how did they catch you?"

"I was caught off guard I couldn't believe what I'd done, they came up beside me and jumped me before tying my hands together and shoving me into a car…Jenkins tied my hands."

"Obviously you got away," Jack said noticing Brax lean against the door.

"Yeah," she chuckled "we stopped at a red light and I made a break for it, I ducked into a café and found Brax…he covered for me when they came in then took me here when they left…I have to get outta here Jack I can't risk him being in danger."

Jack placed his hand on hers "you have to go to the station and see Anderson, but not right now stay here for a while until it blows over-go see Ruby," he suggested and stood up. Walking to Brax he slapped him on the back "thanks for looking out for her mate," he said and walked to the door "I'll check in later!" he called before he was gone.

* * *

Charlie sat looking down at her hands she looked up when Brax sat beside her "did you get all that?" she muttered.

Brax leaned in closer to her "yeah and I think you did what you had to do."

Charlie scoffed and shot off the chair "I shot my partner Brax, I shot the guy that was supposed to be my boyfriend. We arrived together and I just left him there…anything could have happened to him they could have killed him as soon as I got away.

Brax stood up and walked to her "hey," he said grabbing her shoulders "you both did what you had to do, he's alive and you're alive-it's done, you're both home safe."

"It's not done," she sighed and pushed his hands off her, walking to the sink she leaned on it and looked out the window "I hid something-something that will end Stanbridge, he knows it's missing and it was me that took it, one of his goons said it to me in the car before I got away."

"What did you take?" he asked walking to her.

Charlie turned and leaned against the sink "everything, his laundering accounts, his dodgy accounts, his houses, his overseas contacts, his clubs, his warehouses…everything."

"Charlie, you gotta tell Jack," he said "he needs to know."

"Jack doesn't need to know anything, Jack is only there to bail me out if I have no other way out, he has nothing to do with my job my station or my cases!" she yelled.

"What the hell do you call this then?" he yelled back "Charlie I used to be a dealer, I know what it's like to hide everything to trust no one to take care of the people that betrayed you!"

Charlie was gob smacked she just stared at him "you were a dealer?"

"Yes," he sighed and dropped into a chair "and one of my suppliers was Stanbridge," he said and looked over at her "I saw him shoot a guy that owed him twenty bucks…you're in big trouble Charlie."

"I know," she muttered and dropped down beside him, she didn't know whether to be shocked that he was a dealer or scared because he was one of the clients on that list "what's your name?" she asked "your full name," she added.

"Doesn't matter," he said and stood up "I wont be traced back on that list, I haven't dealt with him in about three years. I never gave him my real name, never turned up in my own car, never told him where I was from…I'm going for a surf," he said and walked into his room.

Charlie sighed heavily and stood up "what a mess eh?" she muttered to herself and followed him to his room. She jumped back when the door opened just as she got to it "am I still allowed to come?" she asked.

Brax looked her up and down "if you lose the jumper you can," he said and walked by her.

Charlie chuckled and pulled it over her head as she followed him, she squealed as she banged into him "what?" she asked when he looked down on her.

Brax chuckled and lowered his head "nothing," he said and kissed her sweetly before walking off to his car.

…

After her run she came back to where Brax had dumped his clothes and sat down, watching him in the water she snapped her head around as she heard a laugh-one that was drilled into her head-one that kept her going when cases were getting tough.

Ruby had spotted her too and froze with a gasp as she stood up.

"Rubes?" Casey asked and looked behind him "are you okay?"

"Mum?" she said and moved him out of the way "mum?" she said louder "MUM!" she screeched when Charlie smiled and took off.

Charlie sniffed and held out her arms as she got closer to her, Ruby leapt into her arms and wrapped her legs around her "hello baby," she chuckled as she tried to hold her balance.

"I can't believe you're here!" she said happily and squeezed her "is your case done? Are you home now?" she asked looking up at her "please tell me it's done," she begged.

Charlie smiled down on her she couldn't tell her she had to go again "yeah, it's done," she said and pulled her closer. She looked up when someone stopped beside them "and you must be Casey?" she asked.

"I am," he nodded "nice to finally meet you," he said and held out his hand.

"Charlie," she said and shook it "so what's new? What have I missed?" she asked and pulled Ruby into the sand.

"Not much since I spoke to you last," Ruby replied "oh I got a job though," she added.

"That's great, where?" Charlie asked.

"In the diner, Indi is gone off to college so Leah said I could have her hours after school."

Charlie nodded "that's fantastic, I hope you're on top of your school work though."

"I am, oh mum," she said and stood up "here comes Casey's brother you should meet him, Brax!" she called and waved him over.

"You found her then?" he asked once he got to them.

Ruby frowned "you two know each other?" she asked.

"Uh yeah," Charlie said and stood up "Brax let me stay at his last night."

"Jack asked," Brax said quickly as confusion crossed her face "it was too late for her to wake you," he added.

"Right," Ruby nodded "do you wanna go get a coffee and catch up?" she asked.

"Didn't you come here with Casey?" Charlie chuckled "you go on, I'll be fine with Brax, I'll meet you for dinner."

"You're sure?" Casey asked "I don't mind."

"I'm sure now get outta here," she chuckled and nudged her.

Ruby hugged her tightly "I'm so glad your home I'll call Brax's phone later…bye mum! Brax!" she called happily.

* * *

Charlie watched her go with a smile "man it is so good to see her," she finally said and started to walk "kinda makes me wonder why I go under at all."

"Are you gonna take another case?" Brax asked as they walked to his car.

Charlie shrugged "I'm not even thinking about that," she said and climbed in.

When they pulled up at his house Brax frowned at the open side gate "stay here a minute," he said and climbed out. Walking around back he walked into the yard and looked around, jumping when someone came out of the shed.

"Alright mate," John Palmer called and walked to him "Case said I could borrow the hedge trimmers," he added waving it.

Brax chuckled "sure, go ahead, see ya John," he said and walked back to the car "come on then," he said and walked to the front door.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked as she walked inside.

"Me," he said wrapping his arms around her causing her to jump "and how protective I am of you already."

"Why did you make me stay in the car?" she asked as he walked her to his room.

"No ones been home all morning and the side gate was open which it wasn't when we left," he said as they lay back on the bed.

"So who opened it?" she asked.

"My neighbour John looking for a hedge trimmers," he replied.

"John Palmer? He still lives here?" she asked.

"You know John?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "he was here when I was growing up, I'm only gone two and a half years Brax everyone is probably still here."

Brax nodded and turned his head to her "who are your mates?" he asked "I mean before you left who were you with?"

"Hayley Lawson?" She asked "she's my best friend then there's Bianca Scott, Leah Patterson-Baker and Martha McKenzie…and a few others but I think they've moved on."

"Yeah I know all them, Bianca is actually dating Heath but it's early days…I must have just missed you," he said rolling to her "imagine if I'd met you then."

Charlie laughed "my boyfriend of three years had just cheated on me so I would have probably ripped the head off you…he's the reason I started under cover. If I'd known not long after I went he'd sold up and left I'd have stayed home."

"Sold up what?" Brax asked curiously.

"Angelo's," she replied.

Brax chuckled "it was me that bought it…wow, things could have been so different for us."

Charlie leaned up and kissed him "no time like the present…sleepy time," she giggled and lay her head on his chest.

Brax pulled her closer and looked down on her he couldn't believe he'd just missed her when they moved down to the bay…would he have felt anything for her though was the question. Tightening his hold on her he closed his eyes no point wondering about the past, if they were meant to be it would work out…if she stuck around long enough that was.

….

A few hours later Brax nudged her up "hey, wakey wakey," he chuckled "Ruby just called she wants to meet you at Angelo's at eight."

Charlie groaned and sat up sleepily "what time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Just after six," he said and rolled off the bed "I'm gonna go see my mum, I'll pick you up after dinner, Ruby said she has some of your clothes if you wanna go over early and change!" he called as he walked to the kitchen.

"Okay!" she called and followed him "I'll head over now no doubt Martha will keep me," she giggled.

"Ruby lives with them?" he asked curiously.

"Well she had options, with my dad and his wife, Peter and his girlfriend or Jack and Martha," Charlie said as she pulled on her shoes "and she chose them because they've the biggest room," she chuckled. "It wasn't always that way she just got tired of being dropped off with no warning and picked up the same so she asked me and I had to say yes…it wasn't fair on her, so I talked with Jack enrolled her in school and let her stay here."

"Where do you live then?" he asked.

"Well for now I've an apartment in the city close to my job but I own a house down here, I rented it out it's just going to waste with no one in it Pete deals with the tenants and the money."

Brax nodded this was good to know, more reasons for her to come back "where is it?" he asked.

"Next door to my dad," she replied "I think there are a couple of college kids in it now, Pete said they'll be moving on at the end of school year tough."

"I'll drop you to Jack's," he said and walked out the door "so you're gonna move back in then once they're gone?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged as they pulled away "haven't thought that far ahead yet."

Pulling up at Jack's he cut the engine and turned to face her "have you thought anymore about telling Jack what you hid?"

Charlie shook her head "no, he doesn't need to know," she leaned in and kissed him "have fun at your mums, I'll see ya later," she said and climbed out.

"Yeah, bye," he sighed and watched her go inside.

Inside Charlie stopped in the empty living room "hello!" she called.

"Charlie!" Martha squealed and ran out "Ruby said you were home," she said and hugged her tight "it's so good to see you home, are you staying here?" she asked.

"It's good too see you too," Charlie chuckled and pulled back "and no I'm not staying here I've to head back to the city and hand in my reports and tie things up for when I'm off…is Ruby even here?" she asked.

"Yeah she was getting a shower but I haven't heard it start yet," Martha replied "I'll make coffee and we can catch up," she said and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

At dinner Ruby was lost in thought "mum," she said and turned to her "where are you gonna stay?" she asked "I mean you can't stay at Brax's again and we've only got the sofa…granddads?" she asked.

Charlie looked over at her and chose her words carefully Ruby always got very clingy when she was first home "well, I was thinking I'd stay at Brax's again tonight then head up to the city and hand in my reports and sort out my time off."

"Oh," she said disappointed "yeah, that's okay…I was just thinking you'd stay with me tonight and watch a movie or something."

"Hey sweetie," Charlie said and placed her hand on Ruby's, the look on her daughters face had just made a decision for her "the sooner I go the sooner I'll back then we have three months to do whatever we want."

"And after that?" Ruby asked "have you picked your next case yet?"

"There's not gonna be another case," Charlie said seriously and lifted their hands up "I hate leaving you Rubes it breaks my heart every time, I don't even know why I do it. When I go back to work I'm hoping to just be a detective or Sergeant again."

"Really?" Ruby asked "no more undercover work?"

"No, and," she drawled as Ruby clapped excitedly "the tenants in our house are out soon, I was thinking we could do it up and stay there permanently…if you wanna live with me that is, I understand if you wanna stay at Jack and Martha's."

"You live here for good?" Ruby asked bouncing in her seat "what about your job in the city?"

"I can drive, it's only forty-five minutes," Charlie replied "so you do wanna live with me?" she asked.

Ruby nodded excitedly and flung herself at her "of course I do, I want nothing more," she said and pulled back "don't get me wrong Jack and Martha have been great and I'm grateful for what they've done for me but I miss you mum, it'll be great knowing you're there when I wake up every morning," she said and stood up "I'm too excited I have to call Case," she giggled and ran off.

Charlie chuckled and finished her wine, grabbing the bill she walked to the counter and paid. Walking to the door she waited for Ruby, turning as her name was called "Hayls," she smiled.

"Don't Hayls me you," she said and pulled her into a hug "Jack said you came back last night and you didn't think to call me?" she pouted.

Charlie chuckled "I was tired I fell asleep and only woke up this morning, then I ran into Ruby and well…I'm still with her," she giggled "you were my next stop," she added.

Hayley hugged her again "I'm so so so glad you're back we've loads to catch up on, but right now I'm on break I have the late shift in the gym. I'll call you when I'm done and see what you're up to if not I wanna see you first thing!" she called as she walked to the bar.

"I'll be up, bye!" Charlie called as she followed Ruby down the stairs.

….

"What do you wanna do now?" Charlie asked as she slung her arm around her "but you've school in the morning so something simple."

"Walk along the docks?" she asked as they turned the corner "it's on the way home."

"Sure, just let me call Brax," she said digging out the phone Jack had given her "he was supposed to pick me up from here."

"Yeah, about him," Ruby smirked "did I see you kissing him when he dropped you off?"

"What! No!" Charlie shrieked and blushed.

Ruby laughed "your face betrays you mum, I don't mind," she said "Brax is actually a really nice guy I think he'll be good for you."

Charlie scoffed "I just met him yesterday."

"Hello Tina," a voice came from ahead of them.

Charlie froze Tina was her cover name, she looked up to see three guys blocking their path smirking back at her.

"Mum?" Ruby said moving closer to her.

"Turn around go back to Angelo's and call Jack," she said and shoved her behind her.

"I'm not leaving you," Ruby whimpered, her heart was racing she thought she saw a gun on one of them.

Charlie turned around and started to push her away "go, I'll be fine…GO!" she yelled when Ruby stopped. She watched her until she was gone, turning back she saw one guy march towards her after Ruby "think about it and I'll break your neck!" she hissed blocking his path.

"Tina, Tina, Tina," one guy said and walked to her "no need for such aggression towards friends."

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Boss wants to see you, seems to think you took something of his," he said and nodded for her to follow as he walked "but you wouldn't be that stupid would you?" he asked and opened a car door.

Charlie scoffed "I'm not getting in there, last time I ended up tied up…you want me you'll have to take me fighting," she said standing her ground.

"Ooh," the guys said and closed his eyes "wrong answer," he said and nodded to the other two guys.

Charlie was ready for them, she got one punch in before she got one back off the other bloke. Scrambling to her feet she got another two in before she was slapped and sent back to the ground "get off me!" she panted as one of them held her down while the other tried to tie her hands.

Using all her strength she managed to kick him and sent the two off them falling over, jumping up she took a step back and watched the guy at the car shake his head.

"Shit," she thought as he pulled a gun.

* * *

Brax was just walking out of Angelo's he was to pick her up but yet the waiter said she'd left with Ruby, he stopped as someone ran into him, looking up his eyes went wide as a tearful Ruby tried to get by him "Ruby what's wrong?" he asked.

"My mum!" she cried "some guys showed up and she told me to run…I just left her there!" she sobbed "I think he had a gun!" she cried.

Brax grabbed her by the shoulder "where Ruby where?" he asked frantically.

"The path way to the beach," she sniffed.

"Stay inside!" Brax called as he took off his heart thumping out of his chest.

Rounding the corner he saw her struggle against two guys as they tried to tie her up "oi!" he yelled and ran forward.

"Get outta here!" she screeched as she punched one of them.

"Like hell I will!" he yelled and punched the guy that ran at her again. He looked as movement ahead caught his eye to see a guy by the car aim a gun in her direction. As it headed towards her he jumped in it's path and took her to the ground.

"Damn it!" the guy hissed and ran to the car "lets get out of here!" he yelled and jumped into the car.

Charlie lay on the ground for a moment, seeing them speed away she jumped up and dragged Brax behind a wall. Looking to see they were gone she closed her eyes and hit the wall sliding to the ground "are you crazy!" she panted "I told you to go!"

"And let you get shot?" he panted holding his shoulder.

"I can handle myself!" she hissed and got up "I need to find Ruby…what?" she said quickly when he hissed in pain.

"Nothing," he said and winched in pain as he pulled himself up "she's at Angelo's I sent her back in," he said and walked ahead of her.

"Brax!" she gasped "y-you've been shot!" she yelled.

"I know, it'll be fine," he replied.

"You need to go get it looked at!" she yelled running after him.

"It'll be fine Charlie, I'll sort it out at home," he said and kept walking.

"Brax you have to go to hospital," she said as they walked to Angelo's "you'll need an x-ray and they'll need to remove the bullet and look at it."

"Fine," he said as it stung harder "but see Ruby first, she'll be in the office," he said and walked on.

"Mum!" she sobbed and lunged at her the second she walked through the door.

"It's okay, I'm okay," she said as she hugged her tight.

"Did they hurt you?" Ruby sniffed.

"No, I can look after myself baby Brax hurt his arm I have to go with him to the hospital, Jack will take you home okay?"

Ruby nodded and stepped back "will you come over after?"

"Of course," Charlie smiled and looked at Brax "give me your keys you can't drive," she said holding out her hand.

….

A few hours later Charlie played with a cup as she waited for the doctor to finish with Brax, she had decided that she had to go tonight and no one would know-it was best for everyone. She looked up when Sid walked out "how is he?" she asked.

"He's fine," Sid replied as he scribbled on a chart "it didn't hit anything it lodged in the bone so it'll be tender and sore for a few days, he should be good to go home in the morning he just needs rest."

Charlie nodded "thanks Sid…can I see him before I go?"

"Sure, take your time," Sid and walked off.

Charlie walked in and closed the door behind her, walking to the bed she watched his sleeping form and sat on the side of it "I'm sorry," she whimpered as tears fell "this is exactly what I didn't want to happen," she sniffed and wiped her face "this is all my fault I should have gone when I had the chance."

"You're not going anywhere," Brax replied without opening his eyes "and it wasn't your fault I jumped in front of it."

"A bullet that was for me so yeah, yeah it was my fault…how do you feel now?" she asked.

Brax opened his eyes "better now I've seen you," he smiled and took her hand.

"Brax I'm sorry!" she cried and threw herself at him.

"Hey," he said and wrapped his arm around her "it's okay, I'm okay."

"It's not okay," she sniffed and pulled back "I dragged you into this mess, I didn't think of anyone but myself."

"If you didn't you wouldn't be here now, I never would have met you and I'm pretty sure a lot of people would be devastated," he replied. "Look, Charlie," he said and sat up "I told you you'd be safe with me and I meant it…why don't you go back to mine and get some sleep, I'll be home in the morning."

She shook her head "I won't be able to sleep but I do have to go…Sid told me I only had five minutes, you need to rest and I've to go see Ruby," she lied.

Brax slid his hand onto her cheek and pulled her to him "so get outta here," he said and kissed her slowly.

Charlie deepened the kiss and pulled back "are you sure you don't want me to call Casey or someone?"

"No, I'll be asleep anyway, you'll be fine okay," he said and wiped her face "just try get some sleep, I'll be home before you wake up."

Charlie sighed heavily and kissed him again, pulling back she rested her forehead against his "I'm really glad I met you."

Brax chuckled "it's been a rollercoaster so far but I am too," he said and nudged her back "go home," he said kissing her quickly.

Charlie backed to the door "I'll see ya in the morning then," she smiled weakly and hurried out of the room before she changed her mind.

Watching him through the window she wiped the tears that rolled down her cheek, it was best for him and everyone else if she was gone. They wouldn't come looking if she wasn't here, taking one last look at him she took off and walked outside.

Smiling as a car pulled up she climbed in "hey Joey," she said and hugged him before they pulled away.

* * *

"What's with you?" Joey asked as they drove in silence.

Charlie glanced at him and shifted in her seat to lean against the window "nothing," she sighed "someone just got hurt because of me and my stupid mess."

Joey nodded and looked back at the road knowing not to ask questions just yet "and now you wanna hide out at big bros house?" he chuckled.

"Well that and you were my next stop after Jack and Pete," she replied.

Joey mocked gasped "I'm after all of them? I thought I was your favourite, I'm hurt."

Charlie giggled and punched him in the arm "they all live like two feet from each other you're miles out in the middle of nowhere."

"Did you see dad?" he asked after they fell into silence again.

"Nah, he's away with Beth for the weekend, just missed them," she replied and closed her eyes "wake me up when we get to the address I gave you," she yawned.

Pulling up at Brax's a while later Joey nudged her "we're here," he said and looked out the window.

Charlie opened her door and climbed out "I'll be two minutes," she said and ran up to the door.

Letting herself in she thanked god the house was in darkness-how awkward would that have been? hurrying to his room she went straight to the drawer she'd hid the letter in this morning and took it out. Going to his pillow she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of perfume, spraying it on his pillow and the letter she put the letter on the bed and walked to the door. Looking back she stopped for a minute before grabbing his hoodie off a chair and running out the door 'it has to be this way' she said to herself as she made her way back to the car.

Joey looked at the hoodie as she climbed in and raised an eyebrow "we drove all the way here for a jumper?"

Charlie shrugged and sat back in her seat "it's my favourite," she said and pulled it closer.

Joey chuckled and pulled out of the drive "I don't get you kid."

Charlie chuckled and closed her eyes again "trust me, you don't want to."

…..

At the hospital the next morning Sid had just cleared Brax to leave, as he paced the hallway he sighed heavily he'd called the house phone four times already "she must have been tired," he said to himself and dialled Heath's number "where are you?"

"Just dropped Bianca home, what's up?" he replied.

"I need you to pick me up from the hospital," Brax said and started to walk towards the doors "I'll be outside."

"Wait, why are you at the hospital?" Heath asked.

"Long story mate, I'll fill you in when you get here," he said and hung up.

After Heath had picked him up and he'd briefly filled him in Brax asked him to drop him home. Climbing out he closed the door "thanks mate," he said.

Heath chuckled "don't mention it, I'll be over later with your car and to check this chick out."

Brax laughed "ah she's a bit feisty she might slap you or something…later!" he called as he walked up to the door.

Letting himself in he threw his phone on the table "Case? Kyle?" he called out, when he got no reply he walked on to his room "Charlie?" he called and pushed the door in. Finding the room empty he walked to the bathroom to find that empty too.

Going back to his room he walked in and noticed the letter right away "Charlie," he sighed and walked to it, sitting down he went to open it but stopped when his phone rang. Putting it down he walked out and answered "Jack?" he greeted.

"Alright mate, is Charlie there? The phone I gave her keeps ringing out," he replied.

"No," Brax sighed "she's not here…she's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Jack yelled "she stayed with you last night didn't she?"

"She told me she was going to see Ruby that she'd be here when I got home instead there was a letter waiting for me…what do we do now?"

Jack sighed heavily "I'll kill her…what does the letter say?"

"I don't know I'm just in and you called, I haven't opened it yet…Jack she's in real trouble, she didn't tell you what really went on-why there after her," Brax said. He knew she'd asked him not to but he had to, he was worried about her and scared what would happen to her.

"I had a feeling she wasn't saying something, I'll be over in a while I need to get Pete and get onto her station to see has she been in touch up there," Jack said and hung up.

Brax groaned and walked back to his room, why couldn't she have just stayed here and let him help her? Sitting back on the bed he pulled the letter out of the envelope and opened it up;

 _ **Brax, I'm so sorry for the way I just left but you need to understand why I did it. I can't have you or any of your family or mine in danger because I screwed up, I've gone to sort it out. Hopefully I will be able to come back, if not just know that I'm so glad I met you, you're such an amazing guy, you've had such an impact on me in just one day, please don't worry about me I'll be fine, I've left my real number at the bottom I have yours, I'll call when I can, Charlie xxx**_

"Damn it Charlie," he sighed and closed his eyes.

…

 **A/N and there you have chapter two, hope you all enjoyed it, see ya soon, JJ. I have reviews on email but yet it's only showing one on this? Is it just me? can people see more thank one review?**


	3. Chapter 3

In the countryside Charlie rolled out of bed after little to none sleep, so many times she'd picked up the phone to call Brax just to hear his voice, to tell him how sorry she was for just taking off. Walking to the kitchen she dropped down at the table beside Joey and pulled the coffee pot towards her "morning," she yawned and poured a cup.

Joey chuckled "it's almost two, it's afternoon…did you sleep at all last night?" he asked.

"A little," she replied and clutched the cup to her "anyone been onto you yet?"

"Nope," he said and stood up "give them time to work it out," he added and walked to the fridge "are you gonna call them and let them know you're here?"

"No," she sighed out "the less anyone knows the safer they'll be…I'll be taking off soon," she said and looked over at him "I have to get to the station and see my boss."

Joey walked back to her "can't you just call him?" he asked sitting down "if you're hiding out obviously there's a good reason-and don't try tell me you're hiding from Jack or Pete."

"Alright," Charlie muttered "I got made as a cop, shot my partner, left him behind, oh, and I took copies of my targets business dealings and he knows about it."

Joey raised an eyebrow "how did he know you took it? How did you get made?"

Charlie shrugged "apparently there was a camera in the office I missed and I got made meeting up with our handler, someone saw me."

"So what now?" Joey asked "do you think by going back to the station this will be all over?"

"If I make it there yes," she replied "if I can get to my station and hand over the files they can take him down and I can get back to my life."

Joey scoffed "come on Charlie, you know it won't be that easy, he'll have guys on the outside looking for you, do you really think he'll stop just because he's behind bars?"

"What do you suggest I do then?" she snapped, she was beginning to thinking involving anyone was a bad idea.

Joey studied her for a moment "let me train you?" he asked.

Charlie looked over at him "what?" she chuckled.

"I have fifteen years of military training, let me show you some," he replied.

"Can your army training outrun a bullet?" she asked "coz that's what's waiting for me if they catch me."

Joey stood up "no, but it'll be better than whatever training you have from the force, I can teach you how avoid them and I can show you how to move about without being noticed and cover your tracks. I'll show you how to set up surveillance so you know when they're coming…come on!" he called already on his way out the back door "we've a lot of work to do!"

Charlie groaned but followed him, it was a start right?

…

Back in the Bay Brax, Jack and Peter sat at his table Peter finished reading the letter and threw it down "this doesn't give us much," he said and smacked Jack across the head "why didn't you tell me she was here? Or that she was in trouble?"

"Why? Coz you're older?" Jack hissed and shoved him.

"This isn't gonna help!" Brax yelled as Peter opened his mouth again "what do we do now?"

Jack sat back in his chair "what did she tell you after I left? What is she hiding?"

"She has a copy of all his files and he found out she took it," Brax replied.

"How did he find out?" Peter asked "she's enough training to get in and out without being noticed."

"Don't know mate, all she told me was one of the guys that were in the car with her told her Stanbridge knew she'd taken a copy."

"Hold on," Jack said sitting forward "how did she get from the hospital if your car was still in the lot?"

"Taxi maybe," Brax replied.

Peter stood up "taxi rank is right outside the main doors, I'll go see Sid and ask to look at the cameras," he said and went out the door "you keep calling her! Brax you try her real phone!" he called back.

"Can you think of anyone that she'd turn to?" Brax asked.

"Nah mate," Jack sighed "she doesn't trust many people."

"Does Ruby know she's gone yet?" he asked next.

"No, the less she knows the easier it'll be she'll just keep calling and calling I won't get anything done," Jack said and stood up "I'll make the coffee then," he said and walked to the pot.

Brax tried the number Charlie had left and sighed when it said disconnected "no luck, call the number you have," he said and threw his phone down.

Jack sat down and dialled her number "it's ringing," he mumbled and sighed when it went to mail "Charlie, it's me, call me back when you get this…you can't fix this mess on your own," he said and hung up.

"Why'd you say that?" Brax snapped "she'll never call back now!"

"Brax she knows she can't do it on her own the more I put it in her head the quicker she'll call, I think I know my sister better than you!" Jack yelled back.

Brax sighed heavily and sat back "any more ideas?" he asked.

"Wait for Pete to call then we'll take it from there," Jack said and stood up as the pot beeped.

"What about your dad?" Brax asked "would she call him? Even if it was just to say hello?"

Jack ran back to the table "Joey!" he yelled and grabbed his phone.

"Joey?" Brax frowned "who the hell is Joey?"

"Our brother, apart from me and Pete he's the only one she'd turn to, she has to be there…come on!" he called and ran out the door.

* * *

Back in the countryside Charlie dragged herself back into the house and dropped onto a chair "my whole body aches," she panted and rubbed her arms.

Joey chuckled and threw her a bottle of water "you wouldn't last a minute with those moves, what are they teaching in the academy these days?" he chuckled. "Hopefully you'll remember what I taught you…but hopefully you won't need to use them."

Charlie gulped the water and stood up "I'm gonna go get a shower and sleep…what?" she asked when he raised an eyebrow at his phone.

"Ten missed calls, all from Jack and Pete," he replied.

"Call them back, put them on speaker," she said walking back to him.

Joey dialled Peter's number "go get your stuff," he said "you looking for me?" he asked as soon as it answered.

"Yeah, have you heard from Charlie at all?" he asked.

"Nah mate, not in a while, why?" he asked looking up as Charlie stopped beside him with her bag.

Peter sighed "now's not the time to cover for her mate, she's in trouble, I know you picked her up from the hospital here last night I ran your plates, where is she?"

Joey sighed and looked at her "fine, I picked her up so what? She called and I came."

"Where is she Joey?" Jack yelled in the background.

"I dropped her off in the city last night," he lied.

"Where?" Peter asked getting impatient.

Joey looked at her and shrugged "at her apartment…what's going on?" he asked playing dumb.

Peter sighed heavily "alright, call me if she gets in touch again," he said and hung up.

"What now?" Charlie asked panicked, she couldn't let them catch up to her.

"You have about five minutes or less before he turns up, take the truck in the garage it won't be traced back to here and Charlie?" he asked as she ran for the door "remember what I showed you be careful and call me yeah?"

Charlie ran back to him and hugged him tight "thanks Joey I will, I promise, love ya!" she called as she ran out the back door.

Joey hurried to the room she'd stayed in and fixed the bed, running back to the kitchen he got rid of her cup and sat down he knew his brother so well.

Charlie jumped into the truck and pulled off, at the end of the gate she saw Peter's car coming towards her. Turning the other way she took off hoping they wouldn't notice her.

Joey chuckled as a knock came to the door, his brother needed some new tricks.

…..

Peter walked in as soon as the door opened "come on in," Joey said rolling his eyes.

"What did she say to you? Did she tell you anything?" Jack asked.

Joey shrugged and walked to the kitchen "she said she'd no car and she needed to get back to the city asap."

"Why didn't she call one of us?" Jack asked not believing him.

"I don't know I didn't ask, she said she was visiting a friend and she needed to get home," Joey replied.

"Didn't you think that was a bit strange since she was supposed to be undercover?" Peter asked walking into the kitchen.

"Well if I'd known she was undercover I would have asked!" Joey snapped "you never tell me anything why would I think any different? My little sister called for a lift I gave her one! I didn't ask a hundred questions!"

"Alright, everyone calm down," Brax said.

Joey looked at him "who are you?"

"Never mind," Jack said waving his hand "you must have talked in the car, did she say where she was going? What she was doing today? meeting anyone? Going anywhere?"

"No, just that she had to get home we made small talk," Joey lied.

Peter grabbed him and pulled him from his chair "stop lying Joey!" he yelled "she's gonna be killed! How thick can you be!"

"Get your hands off me now!" Joey growled.

Jack jumped up knowing Joey would snap his neck in two seconds "alright break it up," he said pushing Peter away "Joey, guys are after her she was made on her last case, she took something and now they're looking for her, they won't stop until they find her…she could be killed Joe," he sighed "don't you think it would be better if we were there to help her? Could you live with yourself if anything happens to her?

"We know you'd do anything for her Joey," Peter said "we would too, that's why we're…we need to know where she is and anything she's told you."

Joey closed his eyes and sighed heavily "she was here," he said and walked to the table "she left when you called."

"Why didn't you say that when we called?" Brax asked.

Joey looked at him but didn't answer "she thinks going to the station with the file will end all this."

Peter sat down beside him "so she told you everything then?"

Joey nodded "everything," he replied.

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Jack asked.

"She asked me not to she begged me, she didn't want anyone involved," Joey answered "she told me someone had already been hurt and she didn't want anything else to happen."

"Yeah, I got hurt," Brax said "and I'm still here looking for her to help her. You just let her leave?" He asked "knowing what kind of danger she was in you let her go out there on her own?"

"You lot need to give her some credit and stop treating her like a kid, she's been trained well, she can handle herself," Joey snapped.

"I don't care what training she has or how old she is," Peter said and started walking towards the door "she's my little sister and I'm gonna protect her with everything I have even if she doesn't want our help," he added and walked outside.

Jack stood up and nodded for Brax to follow him "coming Joe?" he called back in.

Joey sighed and stood up "yeah!" he called and followed them grabbing a gun on the way.

* * *

In the city Charlie had arrived at her station, pulling in she turned off the engine and sat back in her seat. Looking at the building she sighed heavily and pulled on sunglasses, climbing out she hurried inside and into the lift. Pressing her floor she leaned back against the glass wondering what was gonna happen next.

Getting off at her floor she went to her office and grabbed her gun and badge she'd left in her drawer along with her phone and made her way to her bosses office. Knocking on the door she waited for a reply and stuck her head in.

"Charlie!" he said and shot up "you're alive?" he asked relieved.

"Just about," she muttered "how's Jenkins?" she asked sitting down.

"He's fine, off for two weeks and desked for another three…how you holding up?" Anderson asked.

"Wishing this was all over," she replied "I didn't shoot him on purpose, I thought the barrel was empty."

Anderson placed his hand on her knee "don't worry about that now he's not mad at you, he told me the truth in the end. He told me he panicked and pointed the finger," he said and stood up "where's the file now?"

"Safe," was all Charlie replied.

"Can you get to it?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and stood up "but first I wanna write up my reports then get the hell outta here for a while."

"Charlie?" he said as she walked to the door "you know this doesn't end here, he has guys everywhere that'll come for you if he asks, I'm sorry," he sighed "once we have him in custody you're on your own…my hands are tied."

Charlie nodded and looked down at the badge around her neck, sighing heavily she pulled it off "guess I won't be needing this then," she said and placed it on his desk.

"I didn't mean that!" Anderson said and jumped up "I just meant I can't give you anymore officers or equipment…the higher ups are breathing down my neck on this one, they wanted you pulled months ago I have nothing left to give you." He walked to her and held her badge out "please take it back? You know how much you mean to this department."

Charlie looked down at it then back to him "once this is done and I can move on without looking over my shoulder I'm moving away to be with my daughter and my family so you keep it, I'll be in touch about the file," she said and walked off again.

Anderson followed her to her office "you keep it, you might need it," he said flinging it onto the desk. "I'm gonna be sad to lose you Charlie, you're the best under we have…I'll call Yabbie creek and put in a good word for you."

Charlie chuckled "a bit more training with Jenkins and you won't even know I'm gone…thanks for everything Michael," she smiled.

Anderson smiled and hugged her "best of luck Charlie, call my cell if you ever need any help…take your time in here!" he called on his way out.

Charlie watched him go and dropped into her chair she couldn't believe she'd just handed back her badge.

….

A while later Charlie had boxed up her office and left without seeing anyone…she didn't really know them anyway. Arriving at her apartment she let herself in and dumped a box on the table, going to the counter she sat up on it. Looking down at her badge she ran her finger over it, smiling slightly she placed it down beside her and pulled out her phone that she'd yet to turn on.

Turning it on she pulled Brax's number and bit her lip should she call? She was just thinking about herself again she just wanted to hear his voice "just do it Charlie!" she scolded herself and pressed call.

She sighed and put the phone down when it rang out "well that's that then," she said and jumped down.

"Why don't you try again," Brax said stepping out of her room.

Charlie jumped and went right for her gun "Jesus Brax!" she yelled and put it down "what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Crazy lady across the hall," he said walking to her "what do you think I'm doing here?"

"Good old Kathleen," Charlie muttered "I told you I'd be fine."

Brax slid his hands onto her hips "I've followed you from my house to your brothers to your station and to here, you're not doing this alone I don't care what you say."

"Why?" Charlie asked looking up at him "you met me two days ago."

Brax pulled her closer "because I wanted to, because I can't stop thinking about you, because I want you," he replied.

"Brax we can't be together until this is sorted, I can't take you getting hurt again over me…you should go home and forget you met me," she muttered.

"So we can't be together until this is over but yet you want me to go home and forget about you…which is it?" he asked.

Charlie tried to pull away from him "just go home where it's safe."

"I can look after myself you know," he said looking down on her.

"Brax this will be dangerous," she sighed.

"Don't care," he said and kissed her deeply.

"Brax this could be messy," she said and pulled back.

"That's why we're here," came Peter's voice.

Charlie looked to the door and groaned "not you lot too."

"You're stuck with us, no point complaining," Jack said and slapped Brax on the head "you, explain now."

Brax chuckled "thought that would have been obvious," he said and shoved him "get used to it," he added.

* * *

A while later Charlie stood watching her brothers and Brax while she waited for the kettle to boil, she looked beside her and smiled weakly as Peter leaned on the counter beside her "I'm fine Pete," she said and turned back to the kettle.

"No," he drawled "you think you're fine…when were you gonna tell me you were in trouble?" he asked.

"Was hoping I'd never have to," she muttered "I didn't want anyone involved in this."

"Charlie," he sighed and turned her to face him "you are in real deep here, if you think it'll be all over just by handing in whatever it is you have you're wrong."

Charlie sighed heavily "hand it in and walk away that's my plan, no one knows I'm from the bay I'll be okay there," she said and walked off.

"Charlie, you were attacked on the beach yesterday there they found you once they'll find you again," Peter said and followed her to her room. "We're here to help and we're not going anywhere so once you finally accept that you need to sit down and tell us all the whole story," he said and backed out of the room "we'll be here whenever you're ready," he said and walked off.

Charlie sat on her bed, what did she do now? She knew she was in real trouble, she knew it wouldn't end once she'd handed it in, she knew she'd be looking over her shoulder for a long time. She was out of ideas now, looking out to her brothers as they laughed she watched them and shook her head she really thought having them here was a bad idea. They were right though there was no way she'd make it on her own, huffing she stood up…she really hated it when her brothers were right.

Walking to the door she watched them for another minute before she walked to the table "we need a plan," she said and waited for them all to turn their attention to her.

Peter pulled out a chair "first you tell us exactly what happened then we'll take it from there."

Charlie sat down "what's there to tell? I was made, I ran, I was followed and now here were are."

"Tell us exactly what happened from when you took the files up until now," Joey said.

Charlie groaned "we're gonna need a drink," she said and went to stand up.

"You stay," Brax said standing up "I'll get them," he added and walked to the fridge.

"Thanks," Charlie said as he came back and passed out bottles.

"Now start," Jack said.

"Jenkins and I went under as a couple as you all know," she started "we came up with a plan to get one of us into his office. We had some big client in at the club that we knew Stanbridge was nervous about, he didn't want anything to go wrong. We got to the club and he was pacing on the floor waiting for this guy, I started screaming at Jenkins about cheating on me-I made a scene. Stanbridge got one of his guys to put me in his office till I calmed down.

"That's how you got the files?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded "I copied them onto a stick I had in my bra, he took the head off me afterwards but sent me home then saying me and Jenkins couldn't work together until our problem was sorted."

"So what did you do then?" Peter asked.

"We went in all loved up the next day, I told Stanbridge I'd taken care of the problem he nodded and it was all back to business."

"When did he cop you'd taken copies?" Brax asked.

"Two days later," Charlie replied "that morning I was caught with Anderson, dragged into the office with a gun on me and you all know what happened then," she said looking at Brax.

"What's your next move?" Jack asked.

Charlie shrugged "sleep on it," she replied.

"Where's this file now?" Peter asked.

"Safe," Charlie replied and stood up.

"Is it here?" Joey asked.

"No," Charlie replied as she walked "you guys can ask all you want no one but me knows where it is and it's gonna stay that way until I need it…night," she said and walked to her room.

Brax stood up "any ideas?" he asked.

Peter stood up yawning "it's late now, we'll get some sleep and start with a plan first thing…I'll take the sofa," he said dropping onto it.

Jack remembered Charlie had a good bed and a broken bed and shot up "I get the good bed!" he called running across the floor.

Joey chuckled and followed him "I've slept in ditches mate I'm sure I can handle a bandy bed…night!" he called and closed the door.

"Night," Brax replied and slipped into Charlie's room "mind if I crash here?" he asked sitting beside her "your brothers have taken up the place."

Charlie nodded and scooted over a bit "you know you didn't have to come," she said.

"I know," he nodded and looked around "this is a nice place," he added.

"Brax be serious," she huffed and slapped him "I mean come on, you don't even know me, you got shot yesterday I really really think this is a bad idea."

Brax grabbed her and rolled her under him "I'm not going no matter what you say so save your breath," he said and kissed her slowly.

Charlie pulled back and looked up at him "what if you get hurt again?" she asked worried.

"Well, we better come up with a good plan so I don't," he said and kissed her again.

"But Bra-" she was cut off as he kissed her again, sighing into the kiss she slid her hands up around his neck and pulled him closer.

Brax pulled back after a minute "It's gonna be okay," he said and kissed her quickly "everything is gonna work out, you'll see."

Charlie looked up and him smiling down on her "you're an idiot," she laughed and pulled him back down to her. As the kiss heated up he slid his hands under her top, pulling back she shook her head "nuh uh," she giggled "walls are like paper...I don't think you'd survive my three brothers together."

Brax chuckled and rolled off her "suppose we go to sleep then," he said and pulled her closer "night Charlie," he yawned.

"Night," she replied and turned off the light, "hey Brax?" she said a few minutes later.

"Mhh?" he muttered sleepily.

"Thank you," she said.

Brax tugged her closer and kissed her shoulder "thank you for ambushing my morning coffee…get some sleep," he said and closed his eyes again.

Charlie giggled and scooted a little closer to him, sighing heavily she closed her eyes praying to God this was sorted fast.

 **A/N sorry for the delay hope you enjoyed this one JJ**


End file.
